


wrong number

by angryjane



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryjane/pseuds/angryjane
Summary: Usagi texts a wrong number, and it turns out alright.





	wrong number

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! 
> 
> uhhh so FUL DISCLOSURE: i've only just watched season one of sailor moon, so i have NO IDEA what i'm doing....
> 
> ummmmm, yeah. sorry this is shitty!!!

_January 23rd_

**Unknown Number:** uhhhh is this motoki??

 **Mamoru:** no

 **Unknown Number:** oh whoops my bad!!!!!

 **Mamoru:** whatever. how'd youi even get this number?

 **Unknown Number:** i thought it was motoki!!! he must have written it down wrong.

 **Mamoru:** whatever you say. just leave me alone.

 **Unknown Number:** hey! you don't have to be a jerk about it!

 **Mamaoru:** whatever.

 **Unknown Number:** fluff you!!!

 **Mamoru:** seriously?? you can't even say fuck??

 **Mamoru:** you must be a child.

 **Unknown Number:** shut up, you jerk!

 **Unknown Number:** i'm never texting this number again!

 **Mamoru:** good.

 **Unknown Number:** i can't believe you!!

 **Unknown Number:** good bye!!!

 

_February 2nd_

**Unknown Number:** mako, when are you getting here???? i've been waiting forevvvvvvvver

 **Mamoru:** what?

 **Unknown Number:** ahhhhhhh sorry wrong number again

 **Mamoru:** why do you even still have this number, dumbass?

 **Unknown Number:** shut up!

 **Mamoru:** get rid of it, please

 **Unknown Number:** maybe i won't, just to spite u

 **Mamoru:** you're an idiot

 **Unknown Number:** hey! that wasn't very nice!!!

 **Mamoru:** i'm not very nice.

 

_February 6th 1:09 am_

**Unknown Number:** cna yuo coem get me?

 **Mamoru:** ???

 **Unknown Number:** blesae motkoi

 **Unknown Number:** motokiiiiiidiidi

 **Mamoru:** still not motoki.

 **Unknown Number:** oh wiat

 **Unknown Number:** wohops

 **Mamoru:** are you drunk?

 **Unknown Number:** what's it ot yu?

 **Mamoru:** do you have a ride home?

 **Mamoru:** preferably not a drunk one.

 **Unknown Number:** none of ur bezwacks

 **Mamoru:** so, no?

 **Unknown Number:** i haet you

 **Mamoru:** where are you?

 **Unknown Number:** nohwere!!!! leve me alone!

 **Mamoru:** are you safe?

 **Unknown Number:** aww u do care!!!

 **Mamoru:** are you safe?

 **Unknown Number:** i'm cooooold

 **Mamoru:** christ.

 **Mamoru:** where are you?

 **Unknown Number:** on the moooooooooon!!!!

 **Mamoru:** just tell me.

 **Unknown Number:** fiiiiiiiiine.

 **Unknown Number:** yuor a jerk

 **Unknown Number:** im at hte moonlihgt bar in juuban

 **Unknown Number:** :P

 **Mamoru:** i'll be there in ten minutes.

 **Mamoru:** fair warning, if you throw up in my car i'll end you.

 **Unknown Number:** u arn't storng enuf to

 **Mamoru:** whatever. just stay where you are.

 

\-------

 

It's pouring out by the time Mamoru gets to the bar. There's people crowded on the sidewalk outside, loud and obnoxious and drunk. He isn't exactly sure _who_ exactly he should be looking for-- all he knows about this person is that they're annoying.

He parks across the street and pulls out his phone, typing out _"I'm parked across the street. blue sedan, tinted windows."_

It takes a second for the reply, and he snorts when he sees it.

 **Unknown Number:** promise u wotn kidnap me???

 **Mamaru:** promise.

A minute later, someone's wobbling towards his car through the rain, and he has to squint to make them out until they're right in front of his window.

It's a girl, maybe a year or two younger than himself, and gorgeous. Her hair's in these obnoxious little buns on top of her head, and her ayes are fucking _huge._ She's also fucking _tiny._

"Are you the jerk?" She asks, poking her head into his open window. He jerks back as she leans further in inquisitively.

"Yeah. Are you the drunk idiot?" He croaks, and she giggles. it's a nice sound.

"That's me!" Her voice is high, cheery, and he really ought to find it on the annoying side, but he doesn't much mind.

"Get in."

 

\------

 

_February 7th_

**Unknown Number:** thank you.

 **Unknown Number:** for like, you know, rescuing me last night.

 **Mamoru:** don't mention it.

 **Unknown Number:** :)

 **Mamoru:** what were you even doing out that late? it's dangerous

 **Unknown Number:** oooooh you were worried

 **Mamoru:** false.

 **Unknown Number:** yes u were! admit it!

 **Mamoru:** no.

 **Unknown Number:** pleaseeeeeeeee?

 

That gave Mamoru pause. He could imagine her big, pleading eyes, a little pout maybe, and his resolve crumbled.

 

 **Mamoru:** fine. i was a little worried. happy?

 **Unknown Number:** very!

 **Unknown Number:** what's your name?? u didn't tell me last night!!!

 **Mamoru:** yes I did.

 **Unknown Number:** oh.

 **Unknown Number:** well i guess i forgot!! tell me again, please?

 **Mamoru:** it's mamaru.

 **Unknown Name:** huh

 **Unknown Number:** well it's nice to officially meet u mamaru!!!

 **Unknown Number:** i'm usagi. tsukino usagi

 **Mamoru:** nice name, i guess.

 **Mamoru:** i have to go to work now. goodbye.

 **Unknown Number:** byeeeeeeeeeee mamo-chan!!!

 **Mamoru:** don't call me that.

 **Unknown Number:** :P

 

He really did have to get to work. He shoved his phone back in his pocket and started getting ready to go, but not before changing the contact name. "Bunhead" will do.

 

\------

 

_February 10th_

**Bunhead:** mamaruuuuuuu

 **Mamoru:** what.

 **Bunhead:** i'm boreddddddd

 **Mamoru:** not my problem.

 **Bunhead:** but mamo-channnnn

 **Mamoru:** don't call me that.

 **Bunhead:** i do what i want

 **Mamoru:** whatever, bunhead.

 **Bunhead:** your a jerk

 **Mamoru:** *you're

 **Bunhead:** ugh!!! nevermind

 **Mamoru:** bye.

 

_February 14th_

**Bunhead:** a tragedy has befallen me

 **Bunhead:** say goodbye to the usagi you all know and love!!!

 **Bunhead:** i'm finished! through!!

 **Mamoru:** oh no, whatever shall i do.

 **Bunhead:** :P

 **Mamoru:** what's brought about your untimely demise?

 **Bunhead:** i don't have valentines plans!!!! this is awful!!!!

 **Mamoru:** oh boo hoo

 **Bunhead:** your such a dick, why do i even talk to you??

 **Mamoru:** oh my, did little bunhead just say a bad word?!?

 **Mamoru:** also, *you're

 **Bunhead:** mamaruuuuuuu don't be meannnnnn

 **Mamoru:** but you're so easy to tease

 **Bunhead:** ugh. you suck!

 **Mamoru:** hm.

 **Bunhead:** this doesn't solve me problemmmmm

 **Mamoru:** which is??

 **Bunhead:** that i'm alone on valentine's day!!

 **Mamoru:** so?

 **Bunhead:** so?!?!?!

 **Bunhead:** SO, it's the most romantical-est day of the year!!!! and i've got no one to share it with!!!

 **Mamoru:** if you need romance to give your life meaning, you're looking at everything all wrong.

 **Bunhead:** what do you mean?

 **Mamo** **ru:** i mean, why not spend valentine's day loving yourself, idiot.

 **Bunhead:** huh.

 **Bunhead:** maybe.

 **Bunhead:** thanks, mamoru.

 

_February 19th_

**Mamoru:** hey usagi

 **Bunhead:** yeah?

 **Mamoru:** do you want to get coffee some time?

 **Bunhead:** i'd love to

 **Bunhead:** jerk.

 **Bunhead:** <3

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> djsfndgkdbd please leave a comment!!!!!
> 
> also, find me on [tumblr!!!](https://angryjane.tumblr.com/) i wanna chat!!!
> 
> have a nice day!!!


End file.
